Klaine Week
by goodgollymolly
Summary: My stories for Klaine Week 2012, one a day for a week!  Day 7: Domestic/Parenting Klaine.  Complete!
1. The Runaway

**A/N: Here's some kid!fic for Klaine Week 2012! I hope you like it, I'm going to try and do it everyday, so you'll get 7 stories in the collection if all goes as planned! I also want to take time and thank you all for being so supportive, I love reviews, and I am so sorry if I haven't gotten to yours yet-my life is all kinds of ridiculous right now, and I'm severely behind, so I'm so sorry if you feel left out or forgotten (I hope you don't!). As always, I love favorites/reviews/alerts, so thank you all so much!**

**This is for Klaine week, which you can find at klaineweek2012(.)tumblr(.)com!**

**And, as always, I am at goodgollyimmolly(.)tumblr(.)com!**

* * *

><p>"I don't want to go back to daycare, it's stupid," said Blaine as he climbed into his parents' SUV. "Everyone picks on me 'cause I'm the littlest an' Miss Emily is mean. Can't I just go to big boy school all day instead of just in the morning?"<p>

"Are you buckled up, Blainers?" His mom asked absentmindedly as she checked her palm pilot.

"Did you hear me? I said I don't wanna go back there, it's stu-"

"Shh, Blaine, mommy needs to make a phone call. Now buckle in."

"Fine," Blaine huffed as he threaded his seatbelt through his booster seat. "I'm gonna run away and never come back."

"That's nice," she said as she put the phone to her ear. "Now shhh, mommy needs to call the office."

Blaine slumped in his booster seat and stared out the window as his mom pulled away from the curb.

* * *

><p>That night when Blaine got home, he packed up his favorite things into his suitcase. He packed all his Power Rangers, his favorite teddy bear, and his nicest outfit (he had heard his daddy talking about how people needed to dress nice to get a job, and Blaine supposed that he was going to have to start earning money). He decided that he would leave right away in the morning before his mommy and daddy woke up.<p>

Blaine woke up super early-the sun was barely up! He wrote a note as best as he could, he had been practicing his writing, but some letters were still really tricky, and all he had were his magic markers. He set off for his favorite park, he figured that he could live in the tunnel between the jungle gyms, it seemed nice.

By the time he had walked three blocks, Blaine was really regretting bringing ALL his Power Rangers, his suitcase was super heavy! And the park was still a whole five blocks away! He really should have brought his bike, but he could hold his suitcase and ride at the same time because he didn't have his training wheels anymore.

The bus! He saw a bus stop ahead, and he had five dollars on him that his Nana had given him for his birthday. He would wait and take the bus. He walked to the bus stop and sat on his suitcase, and waited.

* * *

><p>The little boy with the bright red suitcase had caught Elizabeth Hummel's eye as he walked past her house and down to the bus stop as she made breakfast. She was a bit confused as to why a little boy would not only be up at 7:30 on a Saturday, but would be trying to get on a bus. She set the oven timer for the quiche, then quietly slipped out the door.<p>

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing here all by yourself?" She asked the curly haired little boy. He just looked at her, eyes wide, then turned away abruptly.

"I'm not 'sposed to talk to strangers," he said resolutely, crossing his arms across this chest.

"Oh honey, I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to know if you needed help. You're obviously a big boy though," she said and Blaine puffed out his chest, smiling.

"I am a big boy! I'm five years old, and I can tie my shoes and ride a bike without training wheels," he said proudly.

"Wow, that's awesome! My little boy still has training wheels," Elizabeth said with a laugh. "Now, my name's Miss Lizzie, what's yours?"

"I'm Blaine, B-L-A-I-N-E," he spelled proudly, then stood up and held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Well aren't you a little gentleman," Elizabeth said, laughing and shaking his hand. "I suppose we're not strangers now, so would you like to come and eat breakfast? I could even call your mommy and daddy and see if they'll pick you up."

"I don't wanna," Blaine said, looking at the ground. "They'll be angry. I ran away."

"Well Blaine, why don't we get a little breakfast in our tummies, then we'll decide what to do, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine said, taking her hand and grabbing for his suitcase.

"Lizzie, the oven's going off," Burt called from the kitchen. "Do you want me to get it or-now who's this?"

"This is Blaine," she responded as she had Blaine set his suitcase by the front door. "He'll be joining us for breakfast."

"Hello Blaine, I'm Burt," Burt said as he peeked out of the kitchen. "Now Lizzie, do you want this thing out of the oven or not?"

"Yes please," she said.

"Where'd your hair go?" Blaine asked, looking at Burt quizzically.

"Oh no! It was here this morning!" Burt joked, running his hand through his nonexistent hair. "I'm just kidding kid, I'm bald."

"Like the eagle?"

"Not quite," Burt laughed, before going back in the kitchen.

"Now what's your last name, Blaine?" Elizabeth asked.

"Anderson, A-N-D…E? I? I don't know how to spell that one yet," Blaine said, face screwed up in concentration.

"That's okay, I'm sure I can figure it out," she said as they both walked into the kitchen.

"What's this?" Burt asked, eyeing the quiche. "It doesn't look like bacon."

"It's a spinach, bacon, and tomato quiche," Elizabeth replied as she directed Blaine to take a seat at the table. "Is that okay with you, Blaine?"

"Yes, thank you," he said.

"Who's that," asked a very sleepy looking little boy with messy brown hair.

"That's Blaine," Elizabeth said. "Blaine, meet Kurt."

Kurt immediately ran behind Elizabeth's legs to hide, clutching her pant legs tightly. "Kurt," she warned. "Kurt, come say hi to Blaine."

Blaine jumped down from his chair and held out his hand again. "I'm not scary," he said, peering around Elizabeth's legs. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurt."

Kurt yanked on his mom's sleeve. She bent down to listen to him, smiling. "Kurt would like to go get dressed before he introduces himself," she said, suppressing a laugh as Kurt broke away and ran back upstairs.

"He's silly," Blaine said, sitting down at the table again.

"He's Kurt," Burt sighed as he poured coffee for Elizabeth and himself.

"So Blaine, what would you like to drink?" Burt asked.

"Do you have orange juice?" Blaine asked.

"Yep," Burt said pulling out the carton, before calling out, "Kurt! Do you want orange juice? Kurt!"

"I'm not ready for my entrance yet," a small voice hollered down the stairs.

"Just get down here, it's not like the president is here!"

"Every moment is an opportunity for fashion," he called down the stairs.

"You don't even know what that means!"

"Do so! Mommy told me!"

Elizabeth sat down at the table, laughing as she heard Kurt descend the stairs. "Don't you look nice, Kurt," she said as he stepped into the kitchen, adjusting purple bowtie he was wearing.

"Thank you, mommy," he said, then walked over to Blaine's seat and held out his hand. "I'm Kurt Hummel."

"It's nice to meet you Kurt," Blaine said, shaking his hand. "I like your bowtie, I have one like that too! It's my favorite!"

"Cool," Kurt said, blushing as he sat down across from Blaine. "Do you want to play tea party after we're done?"

"Can my teddy bear come?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Of course! We can't have a tea party alone, and I know Ariel is coming," Kurt said as his mom served breakfast onto his plate.

"Ariel?" Blaine asked as he shoved a mouthful of quiche into his mouth.

"Yes," Kurt said, carefully using his utensils to cut his quiche. "Like from _Little Mermaid, _she's my favorite."

"Cool! Maybe she and Winston will be friends," Blaine said as he devoured the rest of his quiche.

"Is Winston your bear, honey?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah! He's super cool, I made him all by myself. I got to put his heart in and everything," Blaine said excitedly. "May I be excused?"

"Don't you want to wait for me?" Kurt asked in a small voice, like he was scared that Blaine was leaving.

"I need to get dressed up! I brought my best outfit with me," Blaine said. "May I use the restroom?"

"Let me show you where it is," said Elizabeth as she got up from the table.

"Thank you," he said as he swung himself down from his chair and ran to grab his suitcase.

"Now Blaine," Elizabeth said, leading him to the bathroom, "I'm going to have to call your mommy, okay? She's probably really worried about you."

"She'll be busy," Blaine said as he took his outfit out of his suitcase. "She's always busy."

"I don't think she'll be too busy for a little boy as nice as you."

"Maybe," Blaine said thoughtfully as he grabbed his teddy bear. "I need to get dressed now, okay?"

"Okay Blaine," Elizabeth sighed as she walked out of the bathroom, grabbing Blaine's suitcase to check the luggage tag. "We'll be in the kitchen once you're ready."

* * *

><p>"Hello, Mrs. Anderson, my name is Elizabeth Hummel, and-"<p>

"I'm very busy and don't have time for a sales call right now, thank-"

"It's not a sales call," Elizabeth said quickly. "Your son wandered into my yard this morning-"

"I assure you that's not the case," Mrs. Anderson interrupted. "Blaine is still asleep."

"And I assure you that I have a curly-haired, hazel-eyed, short little boy at my house right now that would beg to differ," Elizabeth retorted.

"We'll see about that," Mrs. Anderson remarked, and Elizabeth thought that she must have been climbing stairs from the clicking she was hearing. "He's not in his bed."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"I don't have time for this today, honestly," Mrs. Anderson huffed. "Could you keep him there for an hour? I have a very important business call, and his father is out today."

"Um, sure, I guess," Elizabeth said. "Do you feel comfortable with that?"

"Yes, yes, that's fine," she replied. "Just keep him occupied, okay? I'll pay you-"

"You don't have to do that."

"I most certainly do, now give me your address so I can pick him up later."

Elizabeth finished up the phone call with Mrs. Anderson, and then walked into the kitchen, still flabbergasted by her phone call with Mrs. Anderson.

"Did you get ahold of his parents?" Burt asked.

"Yes," said Elizabeth, taking a seat at the table. "She asked me to keep him for a couple of hours, as she's busy."

"But we don't know her," Burt said, looking confused.

"I know, but I think keeping an eye on Blaine is the least we can do," Elizabeth said.

"I suppose you're right," Burt sighed. "Kurt's setting up the tea party out back."

"Where's Kurt?" Blaine asked as he walked into the room. "I dressed Winston up for the tea party too!"

"You both look darling," Elizabeth said, smiling at him. "Kurt's-"

"Here I am! Come on! Let's have a tea party!"

Kurt had laid out cookies, candy, and a pitcher of milk for their tea party, and had set up four places for them.

"Here you go," Kurt said, pulling Blaine's chair out for him.

"Thank you," Blaine said as he took his seat.

"I don't really know how this works," Kurt said. "Usually no one but my mommy or daddy wants to play tea party with me. "

"Why not?"

"'Cause little boys aren't 'sposed to have tea parties," Kurt almost whispered, looking down at his shoes.

"I think it's awesome," Blaine said.

"Really?" Kurt smiled brightly at him.

"Yep! Now let's play! Do you want to pour, or do you want me to?"

"I will," Kurt said, standing and grabbing the pitcher.

"Fank you," Blaine said, stuffing a cookie into his mouth as Kurt poured him a glass of milk.

"You're welcome," Kurt giggled as he sat back down.

"Can Winston have a cookie?"

"Yep! Ariel likes the peanut butter ones, maybe Winston will too!"

"He says he'll try one," Blaine said, grinning.

The boys went on for about an hour before they switched to Power Rangers-the blue one and the red one had got married, but then the red one decided to marry the yellow one instead, and eventually the blue one moved on to the white ranger, is what Elizabeth heard. It wasn't until around eleven that Mrs. Anderson showed up.

"Thank you so much for watching him," Mrs. Anderson said as she let herself into the Hummel's house. "I don't know what gets into him sometimes, I swear that he'll be the death of-"

"Well, he's welcome at our house anytime," Burt loudly interrupted.

"Really? Because he's quite the handful, I know-"

"I think we can manage," he replied coldly, walking out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Where's Blaine?"

"He's out back, you can follow me," Elizabeth said.

"Blainers! I've been worried sick about you," Mrs. Anderson said upon seeing Blaine.

"You don't look sick," Blaine said, looking confused.

"Oh sweetheart, it's an expression, now come on," she said, holding out her hand. "Say goodbye to the-what were your names again?"

"I'm Kurt," Kurt said, standing up and holding out his hand.

"Yes, well, we have to go now," she said, ignoring the gesture. "Say goodbye to Kurt, Blaine. And, um, was it Elizabeth?"

"Yes, it was, but Blaine doesn't have to-"

"Bye Kurt," Blaine said, looking at his shoes. "Bye Miss Lizzie, thanks for breakfast."

"You're welcome, Blaine," Elizabeth said. "You can come to our house anytime. As long as you have permission," she added.

Kurt looked at Blaine, then at his mom before launching himself at Blaine. "You're my best friend now," Kurt said as he hugged him. "Please come back and see me."

"I will," Blaine solemnly replied.

"Thank you all," Mrs. Anderson said as she ushered Blaine out the back gate.

"Now you never do that to mommy again," Mrs. Anderson said as she buckled Blaine into his booster seat. "You don't just run off on me ever again."

"Hey, lady," Burt said as he walked out the front door with Blaine's bright red suitcase. "You forgot this!"

"Thank you," Mrs. Anderson said as she grabbed it and threw it in the trunk. "I'm very sorry for the spectacle Blaine caused."

"He's a special kid," Burt said. "Keep an eye on him."

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Mrs. Anderson said as she climbed into the SUV, answering her ringing phone. "Wave bye-bye Blainers!"

"Bye Burt!" Blaine called out the window.

"Bye Blaine, come over anytime," Burt said as he waved back.

* * *

><p>"Blaine is my best friend ever," Kurt said as Elizabeth tucked him in that night. "We're going to be best friends forever and have tea parties and play Power Rangers, and-"<p>

"Okay, little guy, but now it's time for bed," Burt laughed as he poked his head in.

"Okay daddy. 'Night mommy, night daddy! I love you," Kurt said as Elizabeth turned his nightlight on and kissed his forehead.

"We love you too buddy," Burt said from the doorway.

"Do you think we'll see Blaine again?" Burt whispered as Elizabeth closed the door.

"I'm not sure," Elizabeth sighed as they walked down the stairs. "I hope so."


	2. The Music Student AU

**A/N-It's day 2 for Klaine week, and the theme is AU's! This usually isn't my forte, so I tried to write about something I know-MUSIC! I hope you like it, as always, I appreciate reviews, alerts, favorites, or really anything-you guys make my day! :D (Also, I responded to like 10 reviews today, so I'm getting closer to being unburied! YAY!) Thank you all so much for your support.**

**Also, as always, my tumblr is: goodgollyimmolly(.)tumblr(.)com!**

* * *

><p>"No, this is a mistake," Kurt said resolutely as he looked at the list outside his viola professor's door. "I am not sitting second chair in viola choir! I'm principal violist in the university symphony! And who is this Blaine Anderson, anyway? If he's good enough to beat me, he has to be another Master's in performance student, and I don't remember seeing him at convocation!"<p>

"He's in the symphony with you," Dr. Schuester said from his doorway, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Then how is he sitting principal? If he's not good enough to beat me in chair placement for the symphony, how can he be principal for viola choir?" Kurt looked at him quizzically.

"Oh, you'll see," Dr. Schuester said, laughing. "I think you're going to be very surprised, Mr. Hummel. Now get, I have lessons to give."

"This is completely unfair, Schue," Kurt said as walked away from Dr. Schuester's office and to the practice rooms.

* * *

><p>Kurt prepared himself for the worst when he walked into the rehearsal room for viola choir. He grinned widely when he noticed that no one was sitting principal yet-maybe he had scared whoever had beat him at auditions in sectionals for orchestra on Tuesday, and they had quit.<p>

Kurt's joy was short lived, however, as a short, curly-haired boy walked in through the door lugging a viola case just as Kurt was tuning up. He quickly rushed into the seat next to Kurt.

"Hey, I'm Blaine," he said, holding out a hand. "It's nice to meet you! I'm really excited about-"

"Wait a second," Kurt interrupted slowly, lowering his instrument. "You aren't in the viola section in orchestra! What are you doing here?"

"Um, playing in a viola choir?" Blaine said nervously as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You look really familiar, though…Schue said you were in orchestra, but-"

"I'm principal cellist," Blaine said as he put the shoulder rest on his viola. "By the way, you must have really tortured your section on Tuesday-"

"Principal cellist?" Kurt asked, disbelief evident in his voice. "That's impossible!"

"I've sat there all year," Blaine said as he tried to tune. "Also, could you not brandish your bow at me? It's honestly making me nervous-I don't want to lose an eye."

"Sure," Kurt said sheepishly, setting his bow on the stand. "So, how long have you played?"

"Well, I took string techniques as an undergrad, then I took lessons last semester because I wanted to learn something besides the cello," Blaine said. "I did fiddle around, pun intended, when I was teaching, so I guess I've played for about eightish months in school, and then a couple years out in the trenches?"

"What?" Kurt said, jaw dropping. "You've only played for eight months? This is so unfair, Schue is such an-"

"What am I, Kurt?" Dr. Schuester asked as he strode into the room, a stack of music in hand.

"Nothing," Kurt muttered, slumping in his seat.

"So, everyone, I have some great pieces for us this semester," Schue began as he passed out parts to the violists.

Viola choir only lasted an hour, even though it seemed about an hour too long for Kurt. He couldn't stop watching Blaine, seeing if he really was that much better than Kurt. Kurt had to admit that Blaine was actually pretty good at viola, even if he didn't move the bow as fast as he should, and he used wrist vibrato instead of arm vibrato, and who really does that anymore? Kurt had never been more relieved to leave a rehearsal when Schue called it. What he wasn't expecting was for Blaine to catch his arm afterwards on the way out of the rehearsal room.

"Hey, do you want to grab coffee or something?" He asked, looking at Kurt almost nervously. "I mean, you can tell me about strengths and weaknesses of the section, you know, stuff like that?"

Kurt stopped for a moment, considering his options. "If you're so great at all of this, why don't you figure it out yourself?"

Blaine frowned, letting Kurt's arm go. "Okay, if you don't want to, that's fine."

"Oh, what the hell, we can get coffee," Kurt said, trying to rectify the situation. He was being a bit tough on Blaine. "You're buying though," Kurt added as they walked from the music building to the student center.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Blaine excitedly replied, hoisting his viola further up his shoulder as they walked.

Blaine wasn't a bad guy, Kurt had to admit. Though woefully undereducated on fashion and some of the finer aspects of culture, he was kind, friendly, and pretty cute, if Kurt was being completely honest. Their meeting over coffee had gone fairly well, even though there were a couple of tense times, especially when Kurt learned that Blaine wasn't even a cello performance major (he preferred Music History, and was doing research on different LGBT composers, which confirmed what Kurt had suspected after seeing the rainbow sticker on his viola case). They ended up having a lot in common, and had plenty to talk about. They got kicked out of the coffee shop at closing time after about three hours of conversation, and even then it didn't stop, as they exchanged phone numbers.

* * *

><p><em>Wnt 2 go 2 c Rent the PAC?-B<em>

**Depends, could you repeat that in English?-Kurt**

_Fine, your highness, would you care to accompany me to see Rent at the performing arts center?-B_

**I suppose. I'm sorry, I just didn't want to be seem with someone who couldn't speak English-Kurt**

_Very funny, Hummel. C u 7-meet in the lounge?-B_

**Did you mean that you'd like to see me at 7? Because I can do that.-Kurt**

_If I didn't like you so much, I'd be offended.-B_

_I meant as a friend! Not that you're unattractive or anything._

_You're actually quite attractive. You have really pretty eyes. _

_I meant that in a non-creepy way. You're also awesome at decorating! Your apartment is gorgeous from the pictures you have on facebook!_

_Oh God, that was just worse. I give up. I'm creeping on a guy I've known for two weeks._

**Blaine, it's okay. I'll see you in a hour.-Kurt**

* * *

><p>Rent was amazing, and Kurt and Blaine amused themselves by belting out songs from it on the way back to the graduate housing apartments<p>

"So, um, about earlier," Blaine began during a lull in their singing. "I, uh-"

"Blaine, it's fine," Kurt cut him off, laughing.

"If it makes you feel any better, I serenaded the guy I liked in high school with a song that had a line about sex toys in it."

"What?" Kurt laughed, stopping dead in his tracks. "You didn't!"

"Keep your toys in the drawer tonight," Blaine deadpanned.

"Oh my god, that's just amazing."

"You're cruel," Blaine said, sticking his tongue out.

"I thought you liked me," Kurt laughed, before catching his shoe in a crack on the sidewalk and starting to trip towards the bushes.

It happened in slow motion. Blaine reached out to catch Kurt's hand as he fell, but instead of steadying Kurt, he followed Kurt down into the bushes and landed on top of him.

"Well, hello there sailor," Kurt laughed.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Kurt!" Blaine tried to extricate himself from the bush, but just succeeded in falling even more on top of Kurt.

"Blaine, why don't you just stop for a moment and think…then pull me out of this damn bush," Kurt giggled.

Blaine finally got his bearings and managed to lift himself from the bushes before dragging Kurt out. They walked the rest of the way to housing without talking, because Kurt said, "I can't pay attention to where I'm walking when I have to hear about your history of epic fails in the dating arena."

"I had a great time tonight," Kurt said as they stood outside his front door. "Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem," Blaine said awkwardly, not really knowing how to say goodbye. He decided on a handshake.

"Christ, Kurt," came a voice from upstairs, "just kiss him, okay?"

"Shut up Rachel!" Kurt yelled, turning bright red as he looked down at the ground.

"It was just a suggestion!"

"Get away from the window Rachel!"

"Fine, whatever," she yelled, "but don't say I never help you with your love life!"

"I'm sorry about her," Kurt said, still not meeting Blaine's eyes.

"He likes you!" Rachel yelled.

"RACHEL!" Kurt screeched.

"Kurt," Blaine said softly, reaching for Kurt's hand.

"I know you don't feel that way about me," Kurt sighed. "You don't have to feel-"

Kurt was cut off by the press of Blaine's lips against his own. He was taken aback, but then started to kiss Blaine back in earnest, raising a hand up to cup Blaine's cheek. Blaine pulled away with a look of wonder on his face, bringing a hand up to stroke Kurt's cheek.

"Um, we should say goodnight," Blaine said, withdrawing his hand to run it nervously through his hair.

"I thought we were," Kurt said before pulling Blaine in for another kiss.


	3. There's Always a Morning After

**A/N: Another one for all you wonderful, kind souls! This one is the reason the rating is at a T now, as there is a mention of sexytimes. Sorry for the length, I had a quartet recital tonight, and didn't get home until about 20 minutes ago (11pm my time!). Again, thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favorites, I would give you all hugs/cookies/etc if I could, but alas, you all probably live an ocean away. :P**

* * *

><p>When Kurt slowly opened his eyes the next morning, the first thing he noticed was that this definitely wasn't his bedroom. Sure, it looked nice, it was quite vintage-eclectic, but it was decidedly not a Kurt Hummel designed room.<p>

The second thing he noticed that his pillow was breathing. And naked.

Wait, his pillow was naked?

Kurt tried to quickly lift himself up to look at what he had to admit was a very attractive pillow of a boyfriend, but unfortunately had not noticed that his other arm was trapped under a very asleep Blaine. Instead of simply rising, he ended up face-planting into Blaine's stomach.

"Whuzzat?" Blaine said sleepily, sitting bolt-upright in bed.

"Oh my god, Blaine, I'm so sorry!"

"Why did you punch me?" Blaine asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and collapsing back onto his pillows.

"I didn't punch you," Kurt groaned. "I faceplanted into your stomach. You're laying on my arm!"

"So now you're trying to blame your abusive nature on your innocent boyfriend…I'm on to you, Hummel," Blaine laughed.

"Shut up," Kurt said, pulling his arm out from under Blaine. "And you are so not innocent, Mr. Anderson."

"Is that true, Mr. Hummel?" Blaine laughed as Kurt rested his head on Blaine's little bit of tummy. Blaine began to card his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Mhmm," Kurt sighed happily and looked up at Blaine. "Isn't this supposed to be awkward? I mean, we are sort of…naked…and in your bed…"

"I actually like it," Blaine said quietly, looking down at Kurt.

"I like it when you look at me like that," Kurt almost whispered.

"Like what?" Blaine asked, bopping Kurt on the nose, to which Kurt gave an eye roll before Blaine went back to combing his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Well, you get this dopey grin on your face, then your eyes go all wide, and I don't know…it just makes me feel…special, I guess."

"You are," Blaine said. "I love you."

"Love you too," Kurt said, hoisting himself up a little and swinging a leg over one of Blaine's so that his chin was resting on Blaine's chest. Blaine gave a happy sigh and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"So," Kurt began, stretching up to kiss Blaine softly, "any plans for the rest of today."

"I don't know," Blaine laughed. "I mean, I have this empty house and a very hot, very naked boyfriend in my bed…I guess I'll do some homework."

Kurt gave Blaine's chest a small slap. "If you want me to leave, I can," he teased. "But I was thinking that maybe we could do something a little more fun."

Kurt gave a small yelp as Blaine rolled them over so that he was on all fours over Kurt. "I like your thinking," Blaine almost growled.

"I knew you would," Kurt said before pulling Blaine down for a searing kiss.


	4. A Very Special Anniversary

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews/alerts/favorites-you guys are my favorite people, and are making my midterms much easier to bear. I love you all, in a totally non-creepy way! So for day four, I give you Anniversary Klaine! It takes place in the future, and it's fluffy as all get out. :)**

* * *

><p>"I think you did this so that you only have one date to remember," Kurt said as he and Blaine walked into their apartment.<p>

"Oops, you caught me," Blaine replied, smiling at him and reaching for his hand to examine the ring that sat proudly on his left hand. "I'd like to think that I was being clever, but I was really just being sentimental and sappy."

"I wouldn't expect you to be anything other than that," Kurt said, turning to face Blaine. "I have to admit that I really was not expecting the a cappella boys' choir…or the dancing…and definitely not the ring-I thought you had just gone all out for our anniversary."

"I can understand why you'd think that," Blaine laughed. "I do have a flair for the dramatic when it comes to our anniversary."

"You marched into a lecture hall at Oberlin my freshman year-a school you didn't even go to, in case you had forgotten, and serenaded me in front of my 8am Theory II class. You capped the performance by releasing doves."

"Okay, so that was a little over the-"

"It took me two years to live it down, Blaine, and by that time I had transferred to NYU," Kurt interrupted. "People remembered after I had transferred, and felt that it was necessary to write about it on my Facebook."

"At least it was memorable," Blaine muttered as he loosened his tie.

"Oh honey," Kurt said, crossing the room and wrapping his arms around Blaine, pressing a kiss to his neck. "I loved it, and I love you. Quite obviously, as I agreed to marry you tonight."

"Yeah, you did," Blaine said, turning around and resting his forehead against Kurt's and beginning to undo the buttons of Kurt's shirt. "So, fiancé, any ideas about the wedding?"

"Well, it's only been a couple of hours," Kurt said, rucking Blaine's shirt up out of his pants, "but I can safely say that I've ruled out doves. Even if they do shit glitter."

"What?" Blaine laughed, looking quizzically at Kurt.

"I never told you? Oh my god," Kurt giggled as he unbuttoned Blaine's shirt. "Well, at my dad and Carole's wedding, I had doves. Glitter-shitting doves."

Blaine started laughing hysterically, pulling Kurt close to him. "I love you, oh my god, I can't believe you did that, it's so you-"

"I was young, and I really liked the dramatic-"

"Wait-liked? Because unless I'm mistaken, you seemed to like my dramatic proposal. I think that you don't like doves."

"Shut up and let me undress you," Kurt whined, pulling away from Blaine a little and giving him a scathing look.

"I think I'm immune to the bitchface now, darling," Blaine said, bopping Kurt on the nose, before lowering his voice to say, "but I'm really not opposed to the undressing idea."

"To the bedroom, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt said, dragging a finger down Blaine's now bare chest, earning a shiver.

"Indeed Mr. Hummel," Blaine breathlessly laughed before shoving Kurt against the wall, fisting his hand in the material of Kurt's undershirt and taking his lower lip between his teeth. "But then again, there is a perfectly good couch out here," he growled.

"Yes. Couch. Now," Kurt replied, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist. Blaine stumbled backwards a little bit before getting his bearings and lowering Kurt onto the couch. He had managed to get Kurt's pants off and was working on his (very, very sexy) black boxer briefs when there was a knock at the door.

"No," Kurt groaned, "keep going, please, for the love of whatever the hell's out there, keep going."

Blaine smiled wickedly and nipped at the waistband of Kurt's underwear with his teeth. Kurt gave a moan and his head flopped backwards. Blaine was on his way to pulling the garment off with his teeth when a light was switched on, and they both froze.

"Surprise," screamed Rachel, holding a bottle of champagne. When she saw the scene in front of her, she gave a small whimper, then retreated to the kitchen, where Kurt and Blaine heard another voice, sounding suspiciously like Finn.

"Um, guys," they heard him start awkwardly, "happy anniversary and shit…um…we'll leave the champagne on the table…night!"

The door slammed, and Blaine rested his head on Kurt's stomach, shaking with laughter. "Oh my god," he murmured, "that could have been mortifying."

"You mean it wasn't?"

"Well, it could have been worse, at least you still had underwear on," Blaine said, pressing a kiss just to the side of Kurt's navel. "Now where were we?"

"Right about there," Kurt moaned as Blaine continued to kiss a path downward.


	5. Preparation is the Key to Success

**A/N: And another one! Sorry for the lateness, I had to drive home tonight for spring break, and it's about 4 hours! As always, thank you all for your reviews/alert/favorites-you're awesome! :) You make my day.**

So, without further ado, College!Klaine!

* * *

><p>"I think that juries should be illegal," Blaine groaned as he dropped face-first onto his and Kurt's bed. "I'm going to fail."<p>

"You're not going to fail," Kurt said. "And to think, people call me a drama queen."

"You don't know my pain. I practiced for four hours today! FOUR! I think I'm going to end the semester with carpal tunnel, or tendinitis, or something equally horrible," Blaine turned his head so that he could look at Kurt, who was lounging on the couch and reading the newest issue of Vogue. "You're supposed to feel bad for me."

"Well, maybe someone should have been practicing and preparing throughout the semester, instead of three days before juries," Kurt replied, flipping the page, not even looking at Blaine. "Don't give me that look, Blaine Anderson."

"You're not even looking at me!"

"Your eyes are all wide, your eyebrows are drawn together, and you're making the frowny face."

"Okay, you win this round," Blaine huffed, then rolled onto his back. "Seriously, this is ridiculous. My hands ache, my throat hurts, and I'm beginning to think hurling myself off the Brooklyn Bridge is a good idea…and this is before I type my paper on Benjamin Britten and 'The Importance of his Works to the Education of Young Musicians.'"

"And when is that due again?"

"Um, tomorrow?"

"Oh Blaine," Kurt sighed as he put his magazine down and crossed to the bed, sitting next to Blaine and combing his fingers through his curls, "what am I going to do with you?"

"Find a way for me to come down with a highly contagious disease that makes it impossible to leave the apartment, type, or play a musical instrument?"

"You are silly," Kurt laughed as he bent down to kiss forehead.

"It's great that you think I'm joking."

"Hey, it's not my fault that someone decided to double major in music performance and music education. And do both instrumental and choral certifications."

"We all can't be fashion design majors," Blaine groaned as Kurt took one of his hands and began to knead Blaine's palm with his thumbs. "How did you not go crazy doing your portfolio stuff last week? If you don't do it right, you don't graduate."

"Well, I started working on it last year," Kurt said, pressing harder into Blaine's palm, "because, unlike someone I know, I can plan ahead and manage my time well."

"Don't rub it in," Blaine said. "And can you just massage my hands all night? Otherwise I can think of something else you could be doing with your-"

"Finish that thought and I stop."

"I was just-"

"I'm not joking," Kurt threatened, dropping Blaine's hand and crawling up the bed, situating himself against the headboard and pulling out a magazine to read. "You just lost your hand massage privileges."

"Oh come on," Blaine whined, scrambling up the bed. He threw Kurt's magazine to the side and proceeded to cuddle up to him, resting his head on Kurt's chest. "I promise to model for your next project!"

"Hmm, I don't know," Kurt teased, "You might be a little too short."

"You're mean!"

"Am not," Kurt retorted. "And I guess I could maybe massage your hands…and let you nap. Only 30 minutes though! You have a paper to do."

"Sounds great," Blaine yawned, stretching to kiss Kurt's cheek before again slumping onto his chest. "by the way, a lullaby would be nice."

"Is that a suggestion?"

"I've had to listen to mostly atonal 20th century works today, I need something with a tonal center."

"Okay, okay," Kurt laughed, "_Hmhm, candles out, looks like a solo tonight, hmmhmhmhm, _okay, I may not remember all the lyrics. Blaine? Blainers?"

Blaine was out cold, lightly snoring. Kurt set the alarm on his phone and wrapped his arms around Blaine, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before relaxing into the pillows and allowing sleep to take him as well.


	6. Miss Autumn

**Well everyone, we've reached the end! I am sorry that I didn't write a wedding or proposal drabble (YET!). If I do, I will be adding it on to this, just give me some time, I'm currently kind of wedding-ed out at present, as I am maid of honor for 3 right now, but I'll try! So we have some parental!Klaine for today. Thank you all for sticking with me for this long! It's been a ride, and all of your reviews/favorites/alerts have meant the world to me. :)**

**For wedding Klaine, I used something I wrote a while ago, called "A Wedding Song"-it's on my profile, so if you absolutely must have wedding Klaine, hit that up! :)**

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Eyes on the road," Kurt shouted as Blaine wove in and out of traffic. "I would like to meet my new offspring alive, if you please."<p>

"We're gonna be dads, I can't believe it! We're gonna be dads, Kurt! Do you know what this means?" Blaine said, looking at Kurt.

"I'm sure I'll have a better idea of it if you don't send us headlong into a guardrail," Kurt said, clutching the dashboard. "EYES ON THE ROAD!" He screamed as Blaine narrowly avoided hitting another car.

"How are you so calm? What if the baby doesn't like us? What if I turn into my dad? Oh my god, the baby's going to hate me! I can't do-"

"Blaine!" Kurt interrupted. "First of all, I am screaming on the inside, believe me. Secondly, the baby will love us, it is a baby, they love anyone who feeds them. To continue, you are not your father, and the baby won't hate you. Now keep your eyes on the road, or we will have a baby without parents who looks a hell of a lot like one of us."

"Okay, okay," Blaine said, actually bothering to use a turn signal to change lanes. "This-well, this means it's all real. We'll actually be dads, so this is all real."

"Our fabulously decorated nursery would beg to differ about how this is the thing that makes this real, but yes, we're going to be fathers," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand and squeezing it. "And you know what? There's nobody I'd rather be doing this with."

* * *

><p>"She's definitely yours," Blaine said as he looked in awe at the little girl nestled in his arms. "She has your eyes."<p>

"A lot of babies are born with blue eyes," Kurt replied as he held out a finger for her to grab. "She has quite the head of hair, I don't know if you've noticed."

"That could always be Rachel's contribution," Blaine said, then looked up to meet Kurt's eyes. "We're dads, Kurt."

"I know," Kurt replied, tears in his eyes. "I honestly thought that I'd never-"

"Me neither," Blaine said, still holding his gaze.

Kurt crossed behind Blaine and hooked his chin on Blaine's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. "So, is this the next great adventure?"

"You better believe it," Blaine replied, turning his head so he could peck Kurt's lips. Kurt hugged him closer as they both gazed at their daughter.

"Hey dudes!" Finn burst in the door of the nursery, champagne in hand. "I got us champagne and some cigars so we can celebrate…I also have a couple of special guests-"

"Hey kiddo," Burt said as he and Carole entered the room.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Kurt asked as he let go of Blaine and went over to hug his dad. "She was just born yesterday; we weren't expecting you until next week!"

"Well, you only get to meet your first granddaughter once," Burt laughed. "And have we decided on a name for her yet?"

"Autumn Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson," Blaine answered as he rocked her in his arms.

"She's precious," Carole said as Autumn gave a small yawn, burrowing into Blaine's arms.

"You never said any of my kids were precious!" Finn said indignantly as he set down the champagne and pulled a few cigars out of his pocket.

"Well Finn, your kids unfortunately inherited far too many of Rachel's genes, and screamed from the time they were born," Kurt retorted. "Autumn has been-"

Kurt was cut off by a wailing noise coming from Blaine's arms.

"You spoke too soon," Burt laughed, slapping Kurt on the shoulder. "You gotta remember that she has some of Rachel's genes too."

"What do I do?" Blaine asked, looking around helplessly. "Oh my god, Kurt, we're totally unprepared, I can barely-"

"Blaine, honey," Carole interrupted, "just calm down. Try rocking in the chair over there, and sing to her, Finn used to like that."

Blaine sat down carefully in the rocking chair, careful not to jostle Autumn. He started to rock and hum, and within a couple of minutes Autumn was fast asleep.

"You're a miracle worker, Carole," Blaine sighed.

"Nope, I've just been through this," Carole laughed. "How's Rachel doing?"

"She said it was a lot easier than when we had Brian and James," Finn laughed.

"So, when do you get to take her home?" Burt asked, looking towards Autumn and Blaine.

"Tonight," Blaine breathed, running his fingers over Autumn's sleeping features.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Kurt said as he knelt in front of Blaine, grabbing his free hand.

"We should go," Carole whispered to Finn and Burt.

"Why?" Finn asked. "We didn't even get to crack the champagne yet!"

"I think the new parents need some time alone," Burt said, shoving Finn out of the nursery.

"She's coming home with us," Blaine said. "Oh my god, what are we going to do? What if I screw up? What if we-"

"Shh," Kurt said, smiling as he pressed a finger to Blaine's lips. "We'll be fine-we've read every parenting book we could get our hands on, plus we have my parents nearby, and for everything else, there's Google."

Blaine kissed Kurt's finger, then took his hand as he looked down at Autumn. "So, Miss Autumn, are you ready to go home with us? Your daddy and I set you up a beautiful nursery. We love you so much."

"Come on," Kurt said, standing gesturing for Blaine to come along. "It's time to go home."


End file.
